Broken Circle
by becky-brat
Summary: Shax returns and attacks the Halliwell sisters.They manage to vanquish him, but then becuase of a brutal injury, Phoebe dies and Leo can't save her.Will the charmed ones discover a new sister?Or is their destiny over?
1. Death takes a HalliwellOr two

Book: Broken circle

Chapter 1: Death Takes a Halliwell. Or two.

"In coming!" Paige Matthews orbed into the living room just as a demon appeared: Shax. The demon that had killed the charmed ones' sister Prue Halliwell, the demon they thought they had vanquished.

"What the hell is he doing back here?" Phoebe Halliwell yelped a split second after Shax threw the charmed sisters into the wall.

"Ouch! My butt!" Piper Halliwell shouted as Leo orbed into the room with Wyatt in his arms. Horrified, Piper screamed, "GET WYATT OUT OF HERE!" Seeing Shax Leo orbed back out of the room with Wyatt.

"This is for messing with the charmed sisters!" Phoebe began to kick Shax's sorry ass, but he still managed to throw her into the window, knocking her unconscious.

"PHOEBE!" Paige yelled, frantically diving over to her fallen sister as Piper tried to blow Shax up. "Err, a little help please!" She shouted to Paige who was struggling to heal Phoebe with her half-whitelighter powers. "LEO!!!!!!" She cried, realizing that Phoebe was hardly breathing. Thankfully, Leo orbed in immediately.

"What is it?" He asked. Then he saw Phoebe and handed little Wyatt to Paige. Before he had a chance to heal her, Shax flung him to the other side of the room in desperation to wipe out the charmed ones.

"Paige, get the crystals!" Piper screamed as she blew Shax up constantly because he kept coming back. Time was running out. With Phoebe unconscious, they wouldn't be able to vanquish Shax. Thankfully, Paige orbed back into the room with the crystals just as Shax threw her into the old Grandfather clock.

"PAIGE!!!!" Piper screamed.

"I'm okay!" Her sister shouted back. Then she yelled, "CRYSTALS! CIRCLE!" Glowing blue, the crystals circled Shax, trapping him in a cage of good, pure magic that he couldn't escape from.

"LEO!" Paige yelled to their former whitelighter. "HEAL PHOEBE!" Jumping to his feet, Leo healed the fallen sister straight away. Phoebe Halliwell bounded over to the sisters to say the vanquishing spell:

"Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,"

"Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace."

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,"

"Vanquish this evil from time and space."

And with that, Shax burst into flames, but all was not triumphant. As soon as Shax disappeared, Phoebe dropped to the ground. Dead.


	2. Funeral

A.N-Ok. this is where it gets confusing because characters from Sweep (Morgan) now come into the story. Please don't get confused. You'll have to keep reading if you want to be able to understand it properly.

(Chapter 2: Funeral)

(BOS entry included)

I read in the newspaper that there's a funeral on today in San Fran Cisco. The young woman who died was a witch. Her name was Phoebe Halliwell. Something is telling me to go to the funeral. I will go and no one can stop me. I HAVE to go.

- M.R

Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews stood beside their dead sister's coffin, tears streaming down their faces. Many had come to the funeral of Phoebe Halliwell and the funeral of the charmed ones. Talk about déjà vu, Piper thought as she remembered what had happened to Prue. The circle had been broken. Unless they had another sister, the power of three was gone. What would they do with out Phoebe? First Prue, now her! Who would be next?

Leo pulled Piper into a loving embrace as she sobbed into his shoulder. Paige, with tears in her eyes, went to say good-bye to the people who had come to pay their respects.

One was a young woman of about twenty years of age. She had shiny dark brown hair that fell to her waist and dark brown eyes that were slightly tilted at the edges. She was tall and slim with no feminine curve on her body. But she was powerful, very powerful.

"I'm sorry for your loss," The girl said, her voice thick with emotion. Were there tears in her eyes, threatening to spill? No! This girl didn't even know the Halliwells!

"Thank you for coming," Paige said, taking her hand. "You look familiar? Do I know you?"

"Err." The girl seemed slightly nervous. "I don't think so."

"What's your name?" Paige asked with startling confidence. "I'm sure I've seen you before!"

"I'm Morgan Riordan," Morgan answered. "And you're Paige Halliwell."

Paige was startled. What powers did this girl have? "How did you know that?" She whispered. Morgan smiled and shrugged.

"I guess it was just a coincidence," Paige muttered to herself as the young witch walked off. But she stopped suddenly, hearing what Paige had said.

"There are no coincidences," Morgan told her with a smirk. True, Paige thought.

"So who was that you were talking to at the funeral?" Piper asked later that day.

"Oh, it was this young witch called Morgan Riordan," Paige murmured and took a sip of her tea. "She looked so familiar…It was like I'd seen her before."

Piper grinned at her. "Déjà vu, huh?" But Paige shook her head.

"No, it's not like that," She said. "I can't explain it. Piper, maybe she's the one." Piper just laughed.

"What?" She snorted. "Another charmed sister? No way. Look, Paige, the power of three is dead! We can't bring it back; we CAN'T bring our sister back. I tried to bring Prue back and it didn't work!" And with that, she stormed upstairs.

But deep down inside, Piper knew that Paige was right.


	3. Morgan Riordan

(Chapter 3: Morgan Riordan)

(BOS entry included)

Moira keeps me awake most of the night, but I don't mind. I can't sleep anyway. I can't help thinking that something terrible is going to happen. Hunter has told me over and over again that I'm not to worry, but I still do. By now I know that I should trust my instincts.

I keep thinking about Phoebe Halliwell's funeral. When her sister Paige shook my hand, I felt a connection. I haven't told Hunter.

-M.R

Morgan POV

When I woke up in the morning, there was something different about me. It was if there was someone else inside me. Then it hit me: a baby. I was pregnant again!

"Hunter!" I yelled down the stairs to my husband who was downstairs feeding our daughter Moira. She was now thirteen months old with long wavy hair that was the same white-blonde as her daddy's and big hazel eyes that were a bit more green than mine. She was a beautiful baby and very powerful. She had the Riordan strength.

"What is it, honey?" He asked, rushing up to me.

"Hunter," I said, shaking with excitement and joy. "We're going to have another kid. A baby boy! I'm pregnant!" A wide smile spread across Hunter's gorgeous face as he took me in his arms.

"Oh, by the Goddess!" He cried. "Morgan, that's fabulous news!"

Just before we kissed, Paige Halliwell appeared in the hallway, surrounded by a glowing blue light.

"What the hell?" I shrieked a split second before I fainted.

A.N-I know this is a short chapter, but the next one will be longer! I promise! Please review.


	4. The Power of Three

(Chapter Four: The Power of Three)

Morgan POV

I woke up on the sofa. The last thing I remembered was Paige Halliwell appearing in the hallway surrounded by these lights. I must have fainted. Who wouldn't? It's not every day you see something like that happen!

I sat up to see Paige and her sister Piper Halliwell talking to Hunter. "Thank God you're awake," Hunter said and kissed my forehead.

"Morgan," Piper said, her voice hard and emotionless. "Paige has come up with this stupid idea that you could remake the Power of Three. You're a witch, right? Your husband told us that."

"The power of three?" I asked, even more confused. And what was with Piper's cold attitude towards me? Well, I suppose she had just buried her sister.

"Me, Paige and Phoebe were the Charmed Ones," Piper said, putting emphasis on the _were_. "The most powerful good witches in the world. It _was_ our destiny to fight evil. Before Paige came along, we had another sister Prue. When she died, we met Paige. Now that Phoebe is dead, Paige thinks that we could have another sister: You."

"No way," I told them. "I'm not a Halliwell! I'm a Riordan."

"Well, how about cousins?" Paige suggested. Piper shook her head at her younger sister.

"Actually, I did a lot of research on the Riordans years ago," Hunter chipped in. "It seems that they too are descendants of Melinda Warren. Melinda Warren had a sister who turned to darkness. She was a 'traditional Woodbane'. The Riordans turned good though many years later. Melinda's sister was cast aside and forgotten about. So, yes, Morgan is your cousin." Omigod! Omigod! I'm the cousin of the Charmed Ones! How the hell could Hunter keep something like that from me?

Suddenly, Paige grabbed my hand. "Piper, grab her hand," She said to her sister. Reluctantly, she held onto my hand. A glowing blue light shone down from the ceiling, surrounding us.

"The power of three," I whispered.


	5. Powers

(Chapter Five:Powers)

Morgan POV

"So what are your powers?" I asked my cousins as a dropped my suitcases onto the polished floor in the Halliwell manor. Piper and Paige had decided that it was best if I moved in with them.

"I can explode and freeze anything apart from my family," Piper said with a smile. She had been the most reluctant to except me, but we were now growing close.

"I can orb, call objects to me and heal," Paige told me. "I wonder if you've got Phoebe's powers? I'll get the book. BOOK OF SHADOWS!" In a swirl of blue and white lights (Piper told me that they're called orbs), the Halliwell Book of Shadows appeared. It's not like my Book of Shadows. It's full of spells and information about demons and potions.

Paige flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. "The Charmed Ones: Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. The eldest can move objects with her mind, the middle sister can freeze time and the youngest can see the future. Piper, Phoebe and Paige: The eldest can freeze time and explode objects, the middle sister can see the future and levitate and the youngest can orb and call objects to her. Piper, Paige and Morgan: The eldest can freeze time and explode objects, the middle sister can orb, call objects to her and heal and the youngest can move objects with her mind, see the future and levitate."

"Looks like you inherited Prue and Phoebe's powers," Piper told me. "Way to go, sis."


	6. First demon

Characters & Powers

Piper Halliwell Wyatt: Molecular combustion (exploding), molecular inhabitation (freezing)

Paige Halliwell: Orbing, healing and calling objects

Morgan Riordan Niall: Telekinesis, premonitions and levitation

(Chapter Six: First demon)

(BOS entry included)

I haven't seen or heard from Morgan in over a month. Why hasn't she bothered to contact me? She doesn't even send witch messages. What if she's hurt? No, her cousins would have told me if she was. I miss Morgan so much. So does Moira. When will she come home?

- Giomanach

Morgan POV

Suddenly, a demon appeared in my room just like that. Paige told me it was called shimmering. "Witch," He snarled and conjured up this crackling neon blue ball that looked like witch fire. He hurled it at me and I held out my hands, hoping that my telekinesis would work. It didn't. The witch fire (or whatever it was) hit me in the chest and I went flying backwards.

"Weakling," The demon said and in a flash of light, an athame appeared in his hand. I had a flash-back of the terrible day that I almost killed Hunter. I shook my head, trying to get the memory out of my head.

"PIPER, PAIGE, HELP!" I screamed. In a swirl of blue and white lights, my cousins appeared in the room. Piper saw the demon and her expression hardened.

"BASTARD!" She yelled and blew him up. Paige ran up to me and healed the wound.

"Morgan, why didn't you use your powers?" Piper asked, hands on hips.

"I tried!" I protested. "But it didn't work!" Paige sighed and walked over to her sister. She said, "Try your telekinesis on us." I squinted like Piper had told me to do and my cousins went flying in opposite directions.

"I did it!" I squealed. "Can I try levitating?" Piper nodded and laughed as I jumped into the air. I flew upwards until I was almost touching the ceiling. _Oh, God,_ I thought. _How the hell do I get down?_

"Help, how do I get down?" I asked. Piper and Paige were almost crying with laughter.

"LEO!" Piper yelled. Leo Wyatt – Piper's whitelighter husband – orbed into the room. With a sigh, he levitated into the air and pulled me back down.

"I remember doing the same with Phoebe," Leo said. "She kept getting stuck and could never get down!" He laughed, but Piper and Paige reminded silent. I looked at the floor. They were always like this when their beloved sister was mentioned. Now I know how Paige felt when Phoebe and Piper always compared her to Prue.


End file.
